Birthday Confession
by Delmire
Summary: Asami has two presents for Akihito's birthday and Akihito shows just how much he understands the crime lord.


**AN:** **I am off work sick and so I have been working on this between resting. I'm not sure if I was able to pull off what I was hoping to but I do hope you enjoy! P.S. lemons are really hard to write!**

Akihito was pacing around the penthouse. He really shouldn't be nervous on his own birthday. Yet here he was trying not to tear his hair out while he waited for Asami to come home. He had worked today while Akihito was out having a birthday lunch with Takato and Kou and was going to be coming home early. Like every year, Akihito had gotten the next few days off by rescheduling a few photo shoots and calling in a few favours for the ones he couldn't reschedule. Unlike previous birthday's Akihito apparently had two presents this year. One he had found earlier this morning wrapped up with a note on his bedside table and the other he was supposedly getting tonight. Asami's neat handwriting had only said happy birthday and that the present was one of two and could be used tonight. The photographer had been very curious about the small yet heavy for its size parcel. Tearing into it Akihito had blushed to realise what it was. A pair of handcuffs. And not like the pair that they used to have until Asami broke them. Oh no. These ones were definitely metal with their weight and had a longer than normal chain. A small silver key was tied to a link in the chain with a little red ribbon. Akihito probably wouldn't admit just how excited the prospect of finally, inescapably tying Asami down made him. He had tried numerous times in the past but was only really successful if his lover actually felt like playing along. This time it looked as though Asami wasn't going to be going anywhere unless Akihito wanted to let him go.

Slapping his cheeks, Akihito tried to will down his rapidly rising blood pressure. He could feel the heat of his blush against the palms of his hands. He took a deep breath and focused on being calm. He had just started to feel in control of himself when he heard the penthouse door open and suddenly his heart was racing again.

Cursing his blush that immediately returned, the photographer wandered to the door to greet his lover.

Asami didn't question Akihito's flushed face and just pulled him against his chest with one arm around his waist. He leaned down so his lips were against the photographer's ear and whispered;

"Happy birthday Kitten."

Akihito shivered at the deep voice that purred into his ear and was pulled into a kiss before he could respond. Asami quickly slipped his tongue inside Akihito's mouth and proceeded to kiss him senseless.

Akihito was dazed and out of breath by the time Asami pulled away. The crime lords firm grip around his waist that was all that was holding him up by this point.

"I brought your favourite sushi home for dinner."

Akihito had perked up at the mention of food and only became aware that Asami was holding something in his other hand after he lifted up a bag of the aforementioned sushi.

"There is already champagne in the fridge. I thought perhaps you would like to spend the evening in and watch a movie?" The photographer leaned into his lovers chest with a soft smile.

"That sounds great."

Asami pecked a kiss onto his forehead before detaching himself and heading towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you go pick a movie, I'll get everything organised." Akihito nodded and made his way into the living room. There was a very warm feeling in his chest at Asami's pick of activities for the evening. Akihito knew that he shouldn't be surprised that he knew him so well after all, they had been living together for around two years now. But he still got a pleasant surprise every time Asami showed just how much he paid attention to Akihito.

The photographer had just picked out a random action flick when Asami entered the room with a tray of sushi in one hand and a bucket of ice with the neck of a champagne bottle sticking out in the other. He set everything down onto the coffee table in front of the couch and disappeared only to return with two champagne flutes in hand. He had already lost the tie and his shirt had the top few buttons undone making the crime lord look much more at ease and casual than usual.

Akihito quickly put the movie on to play and heard the sound of Asami popping the cork off the bottle behind him. Turning around again, Akihito was handed a glass and took a sip while is lover poured one for himself. It was light and fruity and bubbly and Akihito sighed in pleasure.

"Ahh, this is great!"

"I thought you would like this one." Asami's lips curved up in a small smile. "I picked it out especially for today." The photographer flushed a little but was stopped from further comments by Asami sitting down on the couch and reaching over to pull him carefully onto his lap. He gently arranged his little lover so that he was comfortable and still able to hold his wine glass before trading his own glass for the tray of sushi. He sat the tray across Akihito's lap and picked up a piece and held it in front of his lips.

The photographer immediately blushed when he realised that Asami wanted to feed him but dutifully opened his mouth and took the offered morsel. It was amazing. Asami had been serious when he said he had gotten his favourite sushi. He had closed his eyes and was savouring the flavour when Asami's voice brought him back to the present.

"I thought you would have picked one of you favourite horror movies kitten." Akihito shrugged.

"I didn't really feel like that tonight."

The crime lord just hummed in response and fed him another piece.

It didn't take long for Akihito's glass to be empty and all the sushi gone. The photographer had long since stopped watching the movie and had just contentedly burrowed into Asami's chest with one of the crime lords arms wrapped around his waist and the other hand drawing small circles on his thigh. He gave a small sigh and shifted slightly.

"You can take a nap if you want kitten."

"It's okay," Akihito buried his nose further into the crook of his lovers neck; "I'm not tired. Just comfortable. And… Well, happy."

He could feel Asami's lips curve into a smile against his hair.

"You are very much like a little kitten, curled up in my lap and purring." He gave a small chuckle. "But I have your other present if you are awake enough."

Akihito pulled back and looked at him curiously. His eyes widened when Asami reached into his slacks pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"Is that…?" He trailed off. It couldn't be. He was reading way too much into it. Just because it was the size and shape of a jewellery box, didn't mean it was what he was thinking. The crime lord flicked open the box and nestled in there were two matching rings, one slightly larger than the other. They were a pale metallically silver colour with three small diamonds set in a diagonal across the middle.

His eyes flew up to meet golden ones, looking for an answer there.

"Are you… Are you proposing to me?"

"Yes." Akihito's jaw dropped. This was unexpected to say the least.

"Akihito. Will you marry me?" The photographer in question just stared at his lover, trying to will away the mask so he could see what he needed to see in those eyes. Yet he suddenly remembered what Kirishima had said to him a few weeks ago. Akihito realised he didn't need to see, he already knew the answer those eyes held.

"Yes." He breathed in response. If he hadn't been staring into thosee golden eyes he would have missed the flash of relief and sudden drop of the crime lords shoulders as though a lot of tension just drained out. Before he could think on it further, Asami pulled out the smaller ring and held it up to show Akihito an engraving on the inside. It said 'Ryuichi, forever yours'. Akihito picked up the larger ring and sure enough it was also engraved but with 'Akihito, forever yours'.

"That's actually really romantic you know?" If Akihito didn't know better he would have sworn that was a slight blush across the crime lord's cheeks. Asami didn't respond, just reached forward and picked up Akihito's left hand and slipped the ring onto his forth finger before holding up his own to the photographer. Carefully, Akihito slowly pushed the larger ring onto his lover's finger and gently brushed his thumb over it once it was in place.

They were stunning. Simple yet not plain, understated yet the diamonds twinkled softly in the light.

Akihito reached up and ran his fingers through Asami's dark hair.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A while." The crime lord admitted. "It needed to be perfect."

Akihito gave a small laugh then groaned. "My mother is going to crazy."

"Why is that?"

"She gets to help plan a wedding that, knowing you, will have an unlimited credit card and no expense to be spared."

"Of course. I will only be getting married once, there is no reason to skimp on anything." Akihito's eyes flew wide once the meaning set in before his expression softened.

"Till death do us part."

"It's a vow I take very seriously."

Akihito leaned forward and tugged gently on the hair entwined around his fingers to pull Asami closer to him for a kiss. It started out slow and soft and gentle but it wasn't long before tongues got involved and Akihito found himself flat on his back with Asami pressing down above him.

"Now I believe I left an invitation for some other plans on your bedside table this morning."

Akihito moaned as Asami moved down to lick and suck at his neck.

"Th-the handcuffs."

The photographer could feel the smirk against his skin.

"Mmm. I thought my little kitten would like to have their way with me." He pulled up Akihito's t-shirt and latched onto one of his rosy little nipples. He continued to speak between nips and bites.

"What would you like kitten?" One of his hands reached down to palm the photographer's rapidly growing erection.

"How would you have me?" Akihito was still moaning and he could feel his hips involuntarily start moving to try and create more delicious friction. With a great wrench of will Akihito pushed Asami off him. The crime lord looked at him in surprise before the photographer grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the bedroom. He heard the deep chuckle behind him and felt the heat pool in his belly at the prospect of what was to come.

VFVFVFVFVFVF

Akihito moaned as he slowly worked himself open on Asami's cock. The crime lord in question was panting and twitching underneath him and Akihito could see he had a white knuckled grip on the chain connecting the handcuffs around his wrists to the headboard. Finally fully seated in the crime lord's lap, the photographer stopped and threw his head back and just took a moment to feel everything. He felt so full and he could feel Asami's skin burning against his own. He swung his head back to look down into familiar golden eyes but was surprised see the usual smirk missing and a slight frown in place instead.

"Ryu…?"

Those golden eyes focused back onto the photographer.

"Akihito…" Asami shifted a little and looked troubled. "Kitten… You know I meant what I said earlier right? About having your way with me?"

Akihito just blinked at him. Asami huffed. He seemed to be having trouble finding words.

"I would let you fuck me. If that is what you wanted." The golden eyes flicked away before coming back to meet the photographers. "Only you."

If Akihito had been surprised earlier by the ring then he should be shocked to hear that statement. And yet, somehow he wasn't.

Carefully arranging his thoughts Akihito slowly began to speak.

"I thought about that a lot in the beginning. Like somehow it would be some sort of defining point and it would make some sort of difference with how I was feeling. But I know better now. It would not have made any difference, if anything I think I would probably have been even more confused. And honestly? You don't need to do that. I like how we work. It would be like telling a tiger to be a housecat. And I understand now." Akihito paused and took a breath before continuing; "Kirishima told me once that in your world, actions speak louder than words. Spies and traitors are common and the only thing that speaks the truth are their actions. Words are wind, he said. Meaningless unless there are actions behind them to prove the truth. You do that. Constantly prove your thoughts and feelings with your actions. Others might be surprised that I got a ring before I got a confession." Akihito laughed and absently thumbed the ring on his left hand. "But with you, the ring itself was the confession."

Asami's eyes widened in surprise. "Without even realizing, I was doing the same. Trying to show you without words. And here you are, trying to show me again." Akihito smiled brilliantly down at his lover.

"Ryu, I love you."

Asami's whole face softened and he opened his mouth to speak but Akihito leaned down and kissed him hard. He tried to pour every bit of love and passion he felt into the kiss. Only when the need to breathe finally threatened to overwhelm him did the photographer pull away. He rested his forehead against Asami's and looked deep into the molten golden eyes. He could see the mask slip away fully for the first time and love and affection were shining back out at him clear as day.

"I know. You don't need to say anything. You've been telling me for a long time and I just didn't know how to listen."

"Akihito…" Asami whispered hoarsely. The photographer leaned in for another kiss before sitting back with a chuckle.

"This is rather typical of us don't you think?" It was Asami's turn to blink confusedly at the sudden change in mood.

"Love confessions. You're handcuffed to the bed and I'm sitting here with a cock up my ass." Asami laughed at that. A true, genuine laugh.

"You're right, it is rather fitting."

Akihito gave a mischievous grin and leaned back, one hand reaching behind him to brace himself using Asami's thigh and his other hand slowly running over his stomach and up to tweak his nipple. Asami's eyes tracked his hand and Akihito shivered at the feeling of the cool ring against his flesh contrasting with Asami's burning gaze.

"Now I think we should get back to the matter at hand." Asami's trademark smirk returned and he flexed his hips in response. Akihito felt his breath hitch and groaned. Shifting his weight forward onto his knees, he began to move, teasing them both with the slowness. He continued to pinch and tweak at his nipple and wrapped the other hand around his cock to slowly pump it in time with his movements.

"Fuck, kitten, I want to touch you."

"No." Akihito removed the hand from his cock and pressed it against his lover's abs, feeling them tense and flex under his fingers.

"You don't get to until I say so." He could see Asami strain against the handcuffs but they held firm. He would probably have some interesting bruises across his wrists tomorrow. He reached his other hand down so he was bracing himself against the crime lord's stomach and then started to move faster. Lifting his hips and slamming himself down. He could feel his mouth hang open in pleasure and he could see that feral light starting to creep into Asami's eyes.

More. Faster. Harder. He wanted Asami to lose it completely and yet be utterly unable to move like he wanted. He wanted him to feel how Akihito always felt when it came to their blistering love affair.

"Oh yes! Fuck…" Akihito wasn't even aware that he was speaking. He had thrown his head back and was riding his lover with abandon. He could feel Asami flexing his hips to meet his pace and when he looked back down with eyes slitted in pleasure, he felt his breath catch. Asami's eyes were dark and wild, pupils blown so wide that he could no longer see the molten gold irises. He could see the muscles straining in his arms as he desperately tried to get loose.

"Let me touch you kitten." Oh, that voice. Dark as sin and rough with desire. "I will make you feel so good. I will wreck you kitten. Long and hard. I want to make you scream."

"Oh fuck!" Akihito was vaguely aware that this was probably as close as he was ever going to come to Asami begging him. His voice alone was enough to send him close to the edge and oh, those eyes. Akihito had never seen the crime lord quite like this.

"No. You'll wait until I say so."

He slammed himself down harder and heard a guttural moan tear itself from his lover's throat. That was enough. Akihito moaned while he rode out his climax, cum splattered across Asami's toned stomach. It wasn't enough somehow, he wanted more. The photographer could still feel the heat in his skin and his cock was already twitching back to life. He came aware of the cum dribbling down between his thighs and realised Asami must have climaxed as well. He stayed seated with Asami still deep inside and slowly reached forward to pull the key off the chain. He could feel Asami's muscles tense and bunch up underneath him and knew that as soon as he was released he would be flat on his back and fucked into oblivion.

Taking a gamble, Akihito leaned back slightly and dangled the key in front of his lovers golden eyes.

"What do you want Ryu?" Those eyes widened and then slitted in response. Akihito knew he was going to pay for this very soon but couldn't resist.

"Don't you want to touch me?" He leaned down and licked the shell of Asami's ear before biting down. Asami hissed slightly at the unexpected pain.

"Maybe I should just leave you chained here and go for another ride?" The small groan he got in response was perfect.

"Akihito; kitten… Please." With a small grin in triumph, Akihito sat back and quickly unlocked the cuffs. He barely had time to blink before he was on his back, hands pinned and Asami was looming above him.

"Oh, you are going to regret taunting me kitten." Akihito just smirked back.

"Wreck me, Ryuichi."


End file.
